megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Mega Man: Upon a Star characters
Characters in Mega Man: Upon a Star. Anime characters Kobayashi family Mr. and Mrs. Kobayashi and their children Yuuta (優太) and Akane (茜) are a family that lives in Japan. They help Mega Man stop Dr. Wily, and also explain some things about Japan to Mega Man and Roll and invite them to join in some festivals and holidays. Yuuta is in the 5th grade and has a NES (Famicom in Japan) and a Mega Man 5 game, where the Mega Man characters appear from. He is voiced by Rie Itsuwabo in Japan and Sean Amsing in English. Akane is his sister and is voiced by Yuri Shiratori in Japan and Kelly Sheridan in English. YuutaKobayashi.jpg|Yuuta Kobayashi AkaneKobayashi.jpg|Akane Kobayashi KobayashiKids.png|Yuuta and Akane KobayashiXmas.png|Yuuta, Akane and Roll KobayashiParents.png|Mr. and Mrs. Kobayashi KobayashiPapa.png|Mr. Kobayashi KobayashiMama.png|Mrs. Kobayashi Akane kobayashi 22499.jpg 230287.jpg 230278.jpg 230262.jpg 230293.jpg 230263.jpg 230284.jpg 11.JPG Samurai Man Samurai Man is a giant samurai robot from episode 1 that is the combination of several enemies like Baby Metall, Crystal Joe, Suzy G, Taban, Rounder, Mousubeil, Rock Thrown, and Lyric with the ferris wheel Wily is inside. Mega Man tries to stop him with Power Stone and Star Crash, but they don't work and his energy is low, so he has to retreat to recover energy. After some time, Wily finds Mega Man in Yuuta's school, but Mega Man manages to defeat Samurai Man by using the Charge Kick on a soccer ball, creating a large hole in the center of Samurai Man and making the enemy robots separate and fall. Without his robots, Mega Man says to Wily surrender and return to the game world, but Wily takes a ninja costume and throws a smoke bomb to escape. Magma Men The Magma Men, also later referred to as Lava Men 'to avoid confusion with another robot with the same name , are several fire themed robots from episode 1 created by Dr. Wily with Mount Fuji's lava energy. They can spit fire and roll like rocks to attack. They are weak to Water Wave. They are not to be mistaken for Mega Man 9'''s Magma Man, a Robot Master created by Dr. Light who went to Wily seeking help avoiding his expiration date. Oni Robot The '''Oni Robot is a giant oni-like robot from episode 2 that can fly, has extendable hands, can shoot lasers from the horns and can throw explosives guarded in his belt. He first appears being used by Dr. Wily as the last boss of the game world, but an accident makes Mega Man and Wily leave the area. Later, the Oni Robot is taken by Wily to the real world and appears helping him to gather meteorites in space. In the Setsubun, Wily appears with the Oni Robot to reveal part of his plans to Mega Man. When Mega Man goes to space to stop Wily, he fights against the Oni Robot, and manages to defeat him by shooting inside his arms when the hands where separated and in one of the explosives in his belt. Typhoon Robot The Typhoon Robot is used by Dr. Wily in episode 3 to destroy Japan with powerful typhoons. His right arm can turn into the Typhoon Buster, which shots blasts more powerful then the Mega Buster, but Mega Man manages to defeat him with Proto Man's help and the fan weapon created by Dr. Light. Game characters Most game characters are from Mega Man 5 and are similar to their original counterpart. Main characters *Mega Man *Dr. Wily *Dr. Light *Proto Man *Roll *Rush *Eddie *Beat Robot Masters *Gravity Man *Wave Man *Stone Man *Gyro Man *Star Man *Charge Man *Napalm Man *Crystal Man *The 4 Dark Men *Elec Man Enemies *Metall Mommy *Baby Metall *Metall K1000 *Space Metall *Crystal Joe (called Sniper Joe in the series) *Adhering Suzy *Suzy G *Power Muscler *Mousubeil *Rock Thrown *Rounder *Taban *Dachone *Lyric *Kouker Q *Hirarian 427 *Killer Bomb *Pipi Category:Mega Man: Upon a Star